Do You Dream About Me?
by I'mtheonlyone
Summary: Justin has been having the same dream every night since he moved into his dorm room. It has really become a problem. When he works out a solution is he getting in over his head? Or is someone else? Part Two up! Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own WOWP, but if I did I doubt they would allow it on Disney channel.

**Warning: This story contains incest and light BDSM content.**

**Do You Dream About Me?**

He had been away from home for past two months and he was sad to say he wasn't doing so well. Of course he was succeeding in school. Even though it was a lot harder then he had expected it to be. Mainly because the professors didn't teach anything but Justin had always thrived in the face of educational adversity. The actual problem was that Justin was lonely. At the end of every day he would go back to his single dorm room, microwave his frozen tv dinner, eat, and study until it was time to go to bed. Then he would repeat the process the next day. But that wasn't even the worst part.

The worst thing about his new life was the dream he had every night lying in this lonely single bed. The exact same dream every single night with out fail. It started out with him sitting at a desk in the type of clothes he wore to class every day. A dress shirt tie and khakis because he felt it was important to make a good impression. The first few times he had the dream he had thought he was waiting for a professor but that didn't make sense. Why would he be sitting at his professor's desk? Now he knew why he was sitting at the desk though. It was because he was waiting for her. Every night she would come into the room wearing a catholic school girl uniform and every night the same thing happened.

She walks in the room all huffy cursing under her breath and plops down in the chair. Then they talk about what a bad little girl she is. The tension mounting between them as they argue until it feels like a physical presence in the room. Standing up he walks over to her and pulls her up onto her feet before bending her over his desk. Confusion sparks in her eyes as he runs his hand up her smooth thigh until he reaches her panties, gripping them then ripping them off, flipping her skirt up to expose her, and laying a firm hard smack on her cheeks with his bare hand . Because she is a naughty little girl and she needs a spanking. He's definitely the man for the job.

When her ass is so red that he thinks it might hurt for her to walk he stops and leans over her to whisper in her ear. One hand drifting over her stomach down to her soaking wet pussy as he says, "Do you want me to fuck you?"

A soft breathy voice replies, "Yes please." then in an instant his pants are down and his cock is inside her fucking her. He fucks her in every position his limited brain function can imagine until he comes. Falling back onto the desk with her in his arms they kiss. Then she whimpers out. "Justin"

Suddenly he looks up at her face but it is a blur. Someone familiar he can't quite place. That's when he always wakes up. Alone. In a cold sticky wet bed. It was driving him crazy.

That's why he had decided he couldn't take it anymore. He was going to solve his little problem. Apparently he had a thing for bad girls that needed to be punished. So all he needed to do was find a bad girl to punish and problem solved.

Being Justin, instead of following the obvious normal route and going out to a bar or club, he did something different. Besides he really didn't know if there was any way to work 'do you ever feel like you are so bad that you need a spanking?' into a conversation. After spending all night on the internet he had found his solution. Dream Lovers. It was an exclusive privately owned club that specialized in fantasy scenarios. The way it worked was when applying for membership you had to fill out a long detailed profile about yourself and your deepest desires. After extensive background checks to make sure you weren't crazy of violent you became a member. Then you requested an appointment. The club took care of finding another member that fit you specifications. The only thing paid for was a rental fee for the room which was split between both parties. It was completely anonymous. They even provided masks, costumes, and condoms.

Justin was very nervous about having sex with a complete stranger, but he had to get this monkey off his back. Besides if he felt uncomfortable at any point he could just back out. His appointment was today and as soon as he got out of class he would be heading over to the club. His stomach twisted with anxiety as the clock ticked by. He almost wished it would slow down.

* * *

Alex was in abject misery. She hated school, she hated being at home, and she really missed Justin. Home life without Justin was unbearable. She hadn't really noticed it before but he totally buffered the craziness and annoyingness of the rest of the family. Plus now she had no one to harass or argue with. Everything just bounced right off Max because he didn't have a care in the world. She didn't even want to bother with her parents. She knew that if she tried to prank them they either wouldn't get it or just use it as an opportunity to spend "quality" time with her.

That was the reason why she was skipping class. She had to go see Justin and convince him to move back home. It didn't even make sense for him to be living in a dorm room. He was going to NYU which was definitely close enough to the sub shop for him to live at home instead of a stuffy dorm room. She didn't know what was wrong with him. He had been gone two months and he hadn't come to visit home once. Alex constantly complained about Justin shirking his duties at the shop but her mom had just told her college was difficult and they had to give Justin time to adjust before expecting him back at work. Then she had forbidden Alex to go down there and bother him.

She was on her way to the campus right now. She knew he was in his last class of the day because when she had been rifling through his room she had found a copy of his schedule. After looking up a map of the campus on-line to make sure she would have no problems finding it, she was almost exhausted by the effort. She usually never put forth an effort towards anything. What was happening to her? But she didn't want to miss him. Last week she had stood outside his dorm building for an hour trying to get him to buzz her up and he had never answered. He may not have been home but if she knew Justin, and she did, there would be no way that he would miss his class.

Just as Alex's destination came into sight she began to quicken her pace her eyes locking onto her target with determination. She was just about five yards away from the entrance when the door burst open and Justin quickly strode out. She reached up her arm to wave at him and shouted out his name but before she could get his attention he quickly turned and started walking in the opposite direction. Crap his class wasn't supposed to let out for another ten minutes.

She stood there for a moment and called out his name trying to get him to notice she was there but the image of him just kept getting smaller and smaller. Damn, was he running? Didn't he hear her calling him? She took one longing look at the bench next to the side walk before breaking into a sprint.

* * *

Class had let out a little early and Justin tore out of there as if his life depended on it, The only thing he could think about was his little appointment and he was afraid, if anyone stopped him and innocently inquired about his plans for the afternoon, his head would turn into a giant tomato and burst all over the room. Well not literally but probably something similar. He was the first one out the door. He was the first one out the building. And he was probably two blocks away by the time anyone else got out of the building. He hadn't meant to seem so panicked. The situation was making him paranoid and delusional. He could have sworn he had heard someone calling his name and he just ran.

What was he feeling so guilty for? He wasn't doing anything wrong. He had read the brochure from the club about twelve times. This was not prostitution. There was no money exchange for sex just two people fulfilling each other's needs. Nothing could be more natural. So why did it feel so wrong. He slowed his pace down to a walk. Deep down he knew. He knew that he didn't just want some random girl to play lead in his fantasies. He wanted that girl. The one from his dreams. It wouldn't truly be his fantasy unless she had the starring role. Every night in his sleep when he heard her whimpering his name after she came he knew that she was the only one.

When he finally reached the club he had made his decision. He just couldn't go through with it. If his dream girl was out there, which he really hoped she was, then he should at least try to wait for her. He stepped into the club and pulled out his wallet. He would have to pay a hefty fee whether he went through with it or not so he might as well get over with it. A gray haired lady that looked creepily similar to his grandmother greeted him at the front desk.

"Hello! Welcome to D.L. Incorporated! How may I help you today?" she said enthusiastically.

Justin shifted his feet nervously and tried not to look at the grandma impersonator. "Uh. Yeah. Hi, I'm Justin Russo and I would like to cancel my appointment."

"Okay just give me a moment to look it up on the computer." she said squinting as she put on her glasses and began tapping at the keyboard. "Oh. I'm sorry Mr. Russo but in order to cancel your appointment you have to notify us at least twenty four hours in advance."

Justin scratched his head in confusion. "Well can't I just pay both halves of the rental fee? I mean I've decided I don't want this…"

"You certainly don't have to do anything you don't want to do. The only thing is if you do not cancel twenty four hours prior to your appointment we are not held responsible for informing the other party of the change. We sent you an email to confirm this appointment and you agreed to the terms just yesterday. If you want to avoid the two hundred dollar late cancellation fee then you will have to tell the other party yourself. You see a lot of people can get displeased in this situation and it is unfair to our employees to have to bare the brunt of the customer's displeasure." The lady informed him.

Crap. He didn't have two hundred extra dollars lying around. "Okay. I'll stay and tell her myself." he said. This was definitely going to be the most awkward conversation he ever had.

"Great! Now I just need you to put on this mask! Oh and you had better take some condoms! Do you want the catholic priest costume? Just in case you change your mind?" she shot out each statement while pushing him towards a red door.

"Wait! I said I had changed my mind I don't need any of this stuff!" he shouted out trying to be heard over her yammering.

"Look kiddo most people almost chicken out their first time here but for the majority of them once they get into their own private room they end up going through with it. Now whether you do or not is none of my business but it is important to maintain anonymity either way. So put on this mask take these condoms and get in that room. She should be here soon. Her safe word is platypus." she said with enough authority to make Justin feel like a scolded child.

He accepted the items she shoved into his hands and stepped through the red door. "Holy shit!" he muttered to himself. It looked like the room in his dreams. Very minimalist, a big leather chair behind a sturdy wooden desk with a little plastic blue chair facing front side of the desk. Justin walked around the desk and plopped down in the leather chair.

He opened one of the desk drawers and dropped everything he was holding in before reaching for the mask and putting it on. He wouldn't need anything else. The mask covered most of his face. It was black and it started right above his upper lip and went all the way up to his hairline. He had to admit the mask was a good idea. The last thing he needed was to run into some pissed off chick who was ready to tell the world about his fetish.

He leaned back in the chair preparing himself for the wait when the door opened. In stomped the school girl in full uniform plus a white satin mask much like his except it hung down a little lower and muffled her speech. She immediately dropped down into the blue chair and huffed out, "Why the fuck did I have to run all the goddamn way here. You could have just turned your ass around for ten seconds but no, now I'm in this weird little office so tell me what the hell is going on."

His eyes connected with hers and heat sparked within his veins. He reached out subtly and opened the drawer secretly grabbing a condom and slipping it into his pocket.

* * *

Alex was completely out of breath by the time she saw Justin dart into a large nondescript building. She slowed down and tried to calm her breathing. Was Justin trying to avoid her or had he purposely been leading her here? She guessed that he could have just not heard her calling out to him but she didn't think it was very likely. She felt like she had run across the whole city and she was pretty pissed off when she walked through the door.

"Welcome to-" the elderly lady at the front desk greeted but Alex just rudely cut her off.

"Justin. Justin Russo, where is he? I'm here to see him." Alex demanded. The old woman looked at her strangely.

"My, aren't you awfully eager. You even came in costume but you aren't supposed to know your partner's name. That lousy Brenda must have messed up the confirmation emails. I wonder how much confidential information she let slip out." the woman said scornfully. "Well, never mind just make sure you don't call him by name. He might be angry if he finds out we told you his personal information. Put on this mask. He is behind the red door." she pointed down the hallway.

Alex was very confused by what this woman had said. Was she crazy or something? She looked down the hallway at the red door then back at the lady. "What is this? A weird cosplay convention?" she asked seriously.

The woman just laughed. "Yeah, something like that." she said cheerily before waving her off.

Alex slipped on her mask and walked down the hallway. When she opened the red door and saw a masked Justin lounging in a big comfy leather chair her anger renewed itself. She had run halfway across town to find him relaxing in a leather chair. She stomped across the room and slammed down in the tiny plastic chair that was the only seat left available.

"Why the fuck did I have to run all the goddamn way here. You could have just turned your ass around for ten seconds but no, now I'm in this weird little office so tell me what the hell is going on." she spat out glaring at him.

She looked up to the two holes of his mask and saw his eyes shining with an unfamiliar light that sent fire spiraling through her system.

* * *

"I'm very disappointed in your language young lady" Justin said as he came around the desk and leaned on it staring down at her. "You know what you did or else you wouldn't be here. Now what do you want? You want me to fix your problems? Well, what is it this time?" he questioned. He didn't really know what he was doing or saying. He had just looked at her and that had been all it took to change his mind. She was beautiful. Her hair was wildly in disarray scattered around her mostly covered face. A few strands were caught on her red pouty almost angry looking lips. The tresses hanging down past her shoulders seemed to be directing his vision down to her heaving chest. The thin white blouse she was wearing was doing absolutely nothing to conceal the tiny demi-bra that looked like it could burst at any moment. He was lost.

Alex was already majorly pissed about having to chase him all the way here and the strange way he was addressing her was not helping to calm her frayed nerves. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you talking like that? 'Young lady' my ass! I guess you must have found out about me almost burning down the school and being transferred to Sister Donovan's School for Troubled Youth. Look it was just an accident! If you really want to help me out you can get me out of there somehow." She looked up at him to try and see if she could find shock or prior knowledge of what she had just told him in his eyes. All she found was a hot glazed over look. Was he staring at her breasts?

Justin saw her glance down at her chest and quickly averted his gaze. He had been only half listening to her. She said something about setting fire to a school. What a crazy thing to make up. He took a moment to think up his next move before speaking again. "What I think you really need, what will really help you is a little discipline. You are out of control. Someone needs to take you firmly in hand." he said sternly as he stood towering over her.

Alex stood up extremely irritated at the crazy talk that was coming out of her brother's mouth. "And who do you suggest to 'take me firmly in hand'? You? I'd like to see you try." she said harshly and she reached out with both arms to shove him.

Justin quickly grabbed up both of her hands before they could make contact with his chest. In an instant he had maneuvered her so that she was bent over the desk with both hands pinned down on the hard surface. "That can definitely be arranged." he snickered into her ear and placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

One second ago she had been about to shove Justin and now she was pushed up against the desk. She struggled against his grasp but could not free herself. When had her brother become so strong? She felt him pressing his soft warm lips on her neck and she froze. The sensation shot through her like a current of electricity down her spine settling between her legs. Hesitantly she relaxed a bit. She didn't know what was going on but Justin would not hurt her. His lips were still just barely touching her skin and she could feel hot moist breaths hitting her neck as one of his hands left her wrists and moved down her body slipping under her skirt, sliding up her leg until it wedged between the fabric of her panties and her hip.

His head shifted a bit and he whispered into her ear. "Relax, sweetie and spread you legs for me a little." he said in a hypnotic and commanding tone Alex had never heard before. She mindlessly obeyed and was rewarded a string of kisses along her jaw line. His tongue slipped out to taste the tender skin on her neck and she shivered. She had never realized how big his hands were until now. His left hand was holding both of her slender wrists down and his right was soothingly kneading her hip. Strangely his dominant position over her made her feel safe rather then threatened. She felt almost drunk with the sensation of love and security rolling through her. The presence of his thick erection pressed against her bottom didn't even seem wrong. She pushed back her ass slightly swaying it from side to side to rub against his twitching cock. They both moaned.

"It looks like someone is ready to be a good girl and accept her punishment" Justin said huskily snapping her out of her daze.

Punishment? He was going to punish her? Alex renewed her struggles. There way no way she was going to let him punish her like a naughty little child.

Justin chuckled as he looked down at the squirming girl in his arms. "You can't let this be easy can you?" he questioned smiling into her hair. The hand he had on her hip moved to grip her panties and swiftly yanked. They tore off easily and he looked down at the sheer white material for a moment before placing them in his pocket. "That's good. I don't really like easy anyway. If something is too easy what's the point."

Justin flipped up her skirt and Alex could feel the cold air on her exposed pussy and ass. She felt so vulnerable. She couldn't move she couldn't cover herself. She was stuck. The only choice left to her was to surrender to whatever Justin meant to do to her. She must be going crazy because the thought was making her incredibly hot. She could feel her pussy start to heat and become wet. Justin had maneuvered himself to her side still holding her wrists to the desk. Was he about to let her go? She didn't know whether she wanted that or not.

Justin looked down at his captive with hot eyes. She had a sexy little ass and he was about to paint it red. He almost wanted to bypass the spanking and go straight to the sex. Her pussy was already wet and glistened in the light from her juices. "Okay, baby its time for you to take your punishment." when she stiffened at the last word he ran his hand softly over her behind and began squeezing her cheeks trying to reassure her. "Don't worry sweetheart. It won't hurt… Well not in a bad way." and with that said he lifted his hand high in the air then brought it down hard with a loud 'smack'.

Alex yelped in surprise at the first stinging swat to her bottom. It was promptly followed by another and another. Fire spread through her ass and the abused flesh tingled. She couldn't believe what was happening. Here she was bent over a desk in a strange room, her butt sticking up in the air legs spread and her pussy was fully exposed. Her brother was spanking her. And the craziest thing of all… she was so wet! She could feel the liquid heat dripping down her thighs. She was now the emperor of crazy town.

Justin continued to swat the naughty girl's ass. He had removed his hand from her wrists and had slid it under she belly to support her. She looked a bit unsteady on her feet but she had begun arching her backside into each spank. He felt mesmerized staring at her undulating body movements. He could just picture himself behind her pumping himself into her hot little body. With that thought he stopped the swatting and took a few moments to rub her bright red bottom smiling when she moaned and pushed her ass back against his palm.

"Now that's a good girl. Did you learn your lesson sweetie?" he crooned as his hand moved down to her pussy lips and slid one finger inside her. He teasingly stroked her entrance while his other hand moved from her stomach to her mound, his palm grinding into her sensitive clit.

"Yes!" Alex cried out frantically. "Just help me! Please!"

"Help you? Help you how, baby? What do you want me to do?" Justin said with a deceptive tone of sweetness.

"Make me come! Please, I need it." she said hoping he would end her torture.

"Okay sweetheart I'll make you come but you can only come when I say you can. If you don't have my permission I'll have to punish you again. Now, before I help you I need you to tell me what you want. So say it. I want to hear it." Justin said waiting patiently for her reply.

He was playing with her she knew it but she was so desperate at this point she didn't care. His finger felt so thick inside of her rubbing back and forth and her clit was so hard and swollen it felt like it was pulsing out morse code to her brain saying 'fuck him! Fuck him now!'

"I want you to fuck me… fuck my pussy." She whimpered out and Justin smiled in victory.

He couldn't help teasing her one last time. "You want me to fuck you?" he questioned her.

Alex thought about reaching back there and socking him in the face but she was worried if she did that she might not get what she wanted. "Yes please." she whispered out in and irritated voice.

Justin chuckled at her tone but quickly moved behind her before she could change her mind. He pulled his pants down and rolled the condom onto his erect cock before positioning himself at her entrance. He reached up and tangled one fist in her hair pulling to angle her head back to look at him. He stared into her dark chocolate eyes capturing her lips in an intense kiss as he thrust deep.

She squealed into the kiss. For a moment she had been in heaven. The kiss had melted all her senses and she was floating. Then she had a hot thick rod shoved into her and she crashed back down to earth. She felt like her pussy was so tight around him that it was trying to force him back out. Were all guys this big? Was this normal? Despite her slight discomfort she still liked the feeling of him inside her. She began to rock her hips against him to test out the sensation.

Justin broke off the kiss groaning in a tortured pleasure. He grabbed her hips and stilled them. "Don't do that baby. I'll lose control. God you're so tight! Why didn't you tell me you hadn't done this before?" he panted out breathing heavily. His shoulder muscles strained, his jaw tightened and his face reddened a vein appearing at his temple.

Alex smiled devilishly at her brother's tense features. "What? That I had never been spanked or I had never been fucked? Neither really came up in conversation." she said smartly. Then she flexed her inner muscle's squeezing his cock inside her.

Justin moaned his hips jerking sharply against her bottom. She could feel his heart pounding against her back and amazingly he stared breathing even harder. Alex chuckled to herself. If they both made it through this alive she was totally going to use this to make Justin her slave.

Justin tugged on the girl's hair again positioning her for another kiss. When their lips connected it calmed him some. He needed something to focus on other than the tight little pussy strangling his cock. Releasing the curls gripped in his fist he yanked on her blouse causing the buttons to spring from their places. He roughly squeezed one breast and the girl beneath him gasped. Keeping one hand on the desk to support himself he used the other hand to push her breasts out of her bra cups. With that accomplished he began torturing her nipples. Justin felt her wiggling impatiently in his arms as she moaned into his mouth. She began moving her hips again and he couldn't stop himself. He thrust inside of her hard and fast. Her breathing was just as labored as his. When he couldn't take it anymore he reached down and pinched her clit.

Alex screamed. Stars shooting behind her closed eyelids as she came. Her pussy convulsing around Justin's thrusting cock.

"Fuck!" Justin shouted out as he stilled inside her his whole body tensing. "Fuck! Baby you're so good!"

Alex collapsed on the desk and sleepily looked back at Justin. He was pulling himself from her body and disposing of the condom. Walking around the desk he sat in the leather chair and closed his eyes as if he were sleeping. Alex watched disappointedly as his penis deflated.

Alex pulled herself into a sitting position on top of the desk facing him. When he finally opened his eyes and looked at her she spoke. "Well. I guess we are done here huh? We should go?"

Justin just looked at her like she was crazy. "What? No! We just got here! I haven't even seen you naked yet besides if it's up to me we will never be done. We might not ever leave either just depending on if we can stop fucking long enough to work up the strength to go. Now come sit in my lap!" he reached out and grabbed her pulling her to his chest.

Alex giggled happily and entwined her arms around Justin's neck pressing her mouth to his. When the kiss ended Alex looked dreamily up into his eyes and asked. "So, what do we do now?"

Justin smiled back at his mystery girl and began tugging at her clothes. "Well first we have to get you out of these clothes" she eagerly helped him remove every stitch until she was curled up on his lap naked. Justin's eyes glazed over as he stared down at her. She was perfect. His eyes scanned her body committing it to memory. Long legs, a smooth flat little tummy, breasts that were just the right size and shape to make his mouth water. Her dark hair wound down past her shoulders where one lock spilled onto her breast teasing one pink nipple.

Alex watched Justin's head as he leaned down and took her breast in his mouth. She gasped when he sucked hard and began nibbling on the center. Her hand ran through his hair and she pulled his head away. A dark red nipple popped out of his mouth and she pushed his head over to her other breast moaning and arching her back as his mouth closed over her.

She felt his cock hardening underneath her and she reached out fumbling to position it so she could take it inside her. Before she could sink down onto him he picked her up by the waist and set her back down on the desk.

Alex opened her mouth to protest but her mouth closed and she began to giggle when he leaned forward and started pressing kisses on her mound. "That tickles!" she laughed out as she watched him.

Justin glanced up at her with a mocking look on his face. "Oh it tickles? Does this tickle?" he said before swiping his tongue through her folds. Her body jerked and fingers dug into the edge of the desk. He smirked up at her knowingly and mumbled into pussy. "Yeah I didn't think so." the vibrations causing her to cry out.

Justin tongued her clit before sucking it into his mouth. Alex let out a desperate whimper and tunneled her fingers through his hair forming her palms to his scalp and pulling him closer.

"Mmmmhhmmmm," he hummed out his pleasure at the taste of her filling his mouth. Dipping into her entrance be began slowly fuck her with his tongue. He smiled to himself when he felt the grip on his head tighten and her pussy began rocking against his face. Using his thumb he circled her clit until she was frantic roughly thrusting her lower body against him as he licked and nipped her soft flesh.

"J-J-just-in! Oh God!" she yelled out. Looking down she saw his head still buried between her thighs her legs tightly wrapped around him covering his ears her hands balled into fists clutching his hair. She released him and he stood up taking a deep breath and licking his swollen lips. The sight was so incredibly erotic to her she pulled him close kissing his lips and licking the wet and sticky skin on his chin. She tore at his clothes until she managed to fumble him out of them and he stood before her naked.

Looking at him naked was kind of amazing in a way. He looked so sexy, strong, and powerful. How had that escaped her attention for so long? She had known him her whole life and she had never noticed how hot he was. Wrapping her arms and legs around him she pressed as much of her body against his naked flesh as she could reveling in the the hot hard masculine body next to hers.

Justin's senses were overwhelming him. Feeling her soft sexy body pushing up against him as she placed kisses all over his neck and chest was intoxicating. His mind filled with fog and his instincts took over. Grabbing onto her hips firmly he shoved his cock deep inside her. He felt her arms tighten around him her nails digging into his back. She moaned out in pleasure and he began thrusting sharply within her listening as the moans escalated into screams.

Alex's head lolled back and her eyes drifted shut as Justin jack-hammered into her. Her hips pumped erratically trying to keep up with his pace. Frantic cries fell from her lips as the pressure built up inside her. This was so good! Why had they wasted so many years not doing this? She was almost there when he ripped himself away from her and fell back into the leather chair.

"No! Don't stop! Why did you stop?" she whined out it a breathy tone as she stared at him rifling through a desk drawer. He was breathing hard his face red and agitated. Alex glanced down to his still erect cock. It was a dark ruddy color and it glistened from her juices. She pulled her lower lip into her mouth and scraped her teeth over it thoughtfully before making her decision. Flinging herself from her sitting position on desk she landed on Justin's lap causing the chair roll backwards until it hit the wall. While Justin was disorientated by the sudden movement she positioned him and sunk down engulfing him in her pussy.

"Fuck!" Justin grunted at the unexpected impact of the girl's body hitting his. He felt her pushing down on his shoulders as she spread her legs and took his cock inside her rocking her hips slightly against him. "Shit!" he tried to get up but she only pinned him back down. "I forgot to put on a condom!" he yelled out thinking that would get her attention.

She never stopped moving the lower half of her body only leaned down and bit his ear. "Mmmhhyum… mom put me on the pill when I started dating and … I trust you." she said softly into his ear.

Justin's sex crazed brain heard 'the pill' and his body just took over. He reached out grabbing her ass lifting her up until just the tip off his cock remained in her before slamming her back down.

"Ohh!" Alex screamed out in surprise as she arched into him.

Justin held their lower bodies still looking up at her evily. "You liked that didn't you?" her breasts were level with his face and her sucked one into his mouth scraping his teeth across the sensitive skin.

"You know I do!" Alex grumbled out in an irritated voice pressing her breasts closer to his hot mouth.

"I want to hear you say it." he mumbled around a nipple.

"Fine!" she spat out. "I don't like it. I love it! I love the feel of your hard thick cock pounding into me! It's like a drug! Is that what you wanted to-… Fuck!" before she could finish he lifted her up and slammed her back down. Repeating the movements over and over again.

Alex grabbed onto the top of the chair for some stability. It just rocked back and forth like it was getting ready to either break of throw them both to the floor. She didn't care. They were both bucking wildly against each other and that was the only thing that she was concerned about right now. She was so so close and as the chair snapped free of its rolling base and fell to the floor she came. Her pussy spasming uncontrollably.

Justin just lay there holding her feeling every flex and squeeze of her inner muscles. When the tremors began to die down he carefully slipped out of her and picked her up carrying her over to the desk he laid her out before climbing up after her.

Alex looked up at Justin moving towards her his cock still erect and a hungry gleam in his eyes. He finally sat on his knees between her parted legs and grabbed her thighs pulling her to him. Lifting her hips slightly he thrust into her roughly. With her insides still feeling very sensitive from their last coupling she came instantly clenching down on him and causing him to buck into her harder.

Alex was extremely overwhelmed. The tension in her body was just building and building. When she let it erupt he would just unrelentingly built it again. She wanted relief but she felt like she was at the precipice and she didn't know whether to jump or just let it crumble beneath her. She looked up at her brother to see him looking intensely down at her and she realized it wasn't really her decision because if he said jump she would jump. In this moment he had control of her and nothing else mattered.

Justin leaned forward trailing kisses up her chest and neck before claiming her mouth as he continuously drove into her. The end was coming and he wanted to be as close to her as possible when it arrived. He felt her body begin to tighten and strangely two words just slipped out of his mouth.

"You're mine." the words rang through Alex's ears sending her over the edge. Her whole body trembled as her insides began clamping down on his erection milking an orgasm from his body.

Seed spewed from his body into hers. When he finished emptying himself into her he shifted to his side and lay next to her. A fine sheen of sweat covered his body, his muscles were sore, and stinging scratches ran over his back and shoulders. He felt great! Reaching over he pulled his masked lover into his arms and kissed her deeply.

When he pulled away from her he looked into hazy eyes and smiled at her until she opened he mouth and his name floated out of it. He jerked up off the desk and stood there looking down at her

"Justin" the breathy word had came out of her mouth before she could even think to stop herself. She had figured out not long after she arrived that she wasn't supposed to be here. Justin obviously didn't know that it was her. She needed to get out of here quickly but before she could open up her mouth and let a lie roll out Justin reached out and pulled off her mask.

"Alex!" Justin stared in shock at his little sister. The girl he had just thoroughly fucked. The girl who had just let him thoroughly fuck her. He was an idiot! Her voice had been muffled by the mask but all the signs had been there. Her acting like she didn't know what was going on. The weird things she had talked about. One of the things she had said came flashing into his mind. 'Mom put me on the pill when I started dating' he had thought she meant to say my mom but it became clear now "Alex, what are you doing here?"

Alex pulled herself into a sitting position. Yanking off Justin's mask she strangely avoided looking at his face as she spoke. "I followed you. I wanted to talk to you. I kept calling your name but you wouldn't stop. Why are you here?"She finally looked up at him accusingly.

"That's a stupid question Alex. You should know by now why I'm here. Why didn't you stop me?" he said looking away from her guiltily. He tried to act calm but he really felt like he was being stabbed in the heart. As he had made love to this girl he had felt things he had never felt before. Things that he hadn't really thought he could feel. Now all those emotions were shriveling up in his chest because he knew she was never meant to be his.

She ignored his question and attacked him with an accusing tone. "You came here to fuck some whore! Just say it!"

"Look, it's not like that. It's really more like a matchmaking service." He picked up his shirt and draped it over her naked body. "Now stop acting like you're jealous. It's kind of ridiculous."

Alex flung his shirt off of her as she stood and yelled out in rage. "It's not ridiculous! It's not! Because I am jealous. You came here to see someone else and I don't like it. You want to know why I didn't stop you? I didn't stop you because I didn't want you to stop. I wanted you to do it to me and the more I got the more I wanted. I've always wanted you! I just didn't realize it until now."

By the time she was done with her tirade she was in tears and Justin's resolve to do the right thing was cracking. He reached out and hugged her to himself ignoring the feel of her naked body pressed against his. When he pulled away from her he set her back on the desk and stood away from her trying to look stern. "Do you know how wrong what we did is, Alex?"

She looked up at him her eyes flooded with tears as she asked him. "Are you mad at me for what I did? Not stopping you? Do you wish it hadn't happened?"

Justin could plainly see the pain and rejection written across her face and he just couldn't do it. He couldn't lie to her. He knew his life was about to change and he knew it would be difficult but no matter what happened in the end it would be worth it. "No. I'm not mad at you Alex. If I had to do it over again I wouldn't change anything because… I love you."

Alex flew into his arms sobbing. "I love you, too Justin!"

He cradled her close to him as she stretched up on her toes to kiss him. The kiss infused him with a sense of warmth and well being. He sat down on the desk pulling Alex into his lap and began raining soft kisses down on her tear stained cheeks.

"Uh Justin?" Alex said sounding guilty. "Have you been having any strange dreams lately?"

Justin stopped his ministrations and glared at her suspiciously. "Why do you ask?" "Well. I really wanted you to move back home so I put a spell on your pillow to make you have nice dreams about me. I thought maybe if it worked you would miss me and want to come home. But I guess I messed it up. It never worked." she explained to him.

Justin abruptly stood up and Alex slid out of his lap. "What book did you get this spell from?"

"Uh I don't know? It was little and pink and the writing was in gold." she said dismissively.

"Alex! That book is 'Spells for Lovers'! Didn't you even read the cover!" he said exasperated.

"What does it matter it didn't even work!" she huffed out. She grabbed her boot up off the floor and pulled out a torn sheet of paper. "See here is the spell. It didn't work!"

Justin snatched the paper from her hand opened it up reading it aloud. "Sweet Dreams. Place this spell on a pillow and it can cause the person using it to have sweet dreams about you."

"See!" Alex said triumphantly. "There is nothing wrong with that!"

"That's not all it says! Let me see…" he skipped over the spell and began reading the smaller print. "This spell causes the sleeper to have highly erotic dreams about the spell caster. The dreams will become more vivid every night until the sleeper and the spell caster reenact them in real life. If they fail to reenact the dream on their own the spell will create a situation that will cause them to reenact it. Note: this spell will only work on lovers or those meant to become lovers in future." as Justin finished reading the room around them began to dissolve and they found themselves standing in his dorm room their clothes neatly folded and stacked on a chair.

"Wow! That was part of the spell! That's so cool." Alex gushed enthusiastically.

Justin just looked at her his eye twitching with irritation.

"What are you so pissed off about anyway? As far as I'm concerned this just confirms we were meant to be together. No harm done." she explained to him.

"No harm done! Do you realize I have been having wet dreams about you every night for the past two months? Do you know how much money I had to pay to have my sheets cleaned? I had to buy extra sets just so I wouldn't have to go to the cleaners every day! Not to mention the dirty looks they gave me every time I came in with a bag full of stained sheets!" Justin ranted.

Alex just walked up to him giggling and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Every night for the past two months?" she smirked up at him arrogantly. "That's sixty-one wet dreams…and all of them about me!"She stretched up and bit his bottom lip. "I guess I should apologize for putting you through that…"

"Well you were a very bad girl but I just don't know if an apology is good enough." Justin said with mock seriousness as his arms snaked around her.

"I don't know. Maybe you should just punish me." Alex suggested.

"I guess I could spank you." Justin said innocently.

"I was hoping you would say that." Alex giggled madly as Justin picked her up carrying her over to the bed. He sat down and pulled her over his lap so her bottom was sticking up in the air. She looked back at him over her shoulder and an evil gleam entered his eyes.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do about the other five punishments." he said snickering.

"Other five?" she asked confusedly

"Yeah. I told you that you couldn't come unless I gave you permission. I don't recall ever giving it. You came five times Alex. I counted." he told her as he landed the first swat on her ass.

Alex squeaked out in distress. Why did she suddenly feel like she was in over her head?

**Author's Note: **For now this is a one-shot. I might add a second part to it later but I'm not sure right now. I hope you guys enjoy it. I tried to make it sexy but I'm not sure if I pulled it off. Thanks for reading and have a great day!


	2. Dream Weaver Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP but if I did I don't think they would allow it on Disney channel.**

**Takes place a few weeks after DYDAM?1. Alex and Justin are now together carrying on a secret relationship. Their feeling for each other are unwavering but jealousies and insecurities arise that test their relationship. This it part one of this plot. There will be at least one more part. **

**Do You Dream About Me? 2: Dream Weaver- Part One**

Justin had spent the majority of the afternoon working on an English paper that was due the next day. For that reason he put a spell on his dorm room to keep Alex out. She had the unfortunate habit of popping in whenever the mood struck her. Not that he didn't love having her pop in but sometimes it could be inconvenient. Like yesterday when he came into his dorm room after classes Alex had been there. Which wasn't really bad except for the fact his lab partner almost walked into the room and seen her.

She had strapped herself down naked, except for a blindfold, to the bed with a mini vibrator buzzing loudly between her thighs. Justin slammed the door in Josh's face. Then he went to untie her and get her dressed so he could let his lab partner in. They had to do a presentation for chemistry and it was their last chance to work on it. Alex of course being Alex wouldn't take no for an answer. She always got what she wanted and at that moment she had wanted his cock. He wondered how long she had been lying there with the vibe in her. But it really didn't matter. The point was that she had managed to get him so worked up that he had spent thirty minutes fucking her while his lab partner stood outside pounding on the door.

Once they finally composed themselves Justin had let Josh in. Alex decided to stick around and sat on his bed watching TV. The moment Josh spotted Alex a leer pasted on his face that said he would like to do exactly what Justin had been doing only a few minutes earlier.

Justin quickly explained that he was tutoring her and that she was shy and didn't like other people around when she was learning. A shy Alex… yeah if that were true his world would be a much less stressful place. Josh bought the explanation though. The guy wasn't very bright.

He tried to work on their presentation but every time he looked up or asked Josh a question the guy was unresponsive. He just sat there staring at Alex reclining on the bed watching MTV. Justin really couldn't blame the guy. After all Alex was hot and she was wearing her catholic school uniform which he was pretty sure could cause a man to have a fetish for school girls even if he didn't already. He really needed to get her back into Tribeca Prep. Her uniform attracted way too much attention. Mostly from perverts.

After about twenty minutes of trying to work on the project alone Justin finally got fed up. "Dude! Could you stop staring at my sister for like ten minutes so we could get some work done." he shouted irritably. This did not have the desired effect on Josh. Instead of looking embarrassed he merely perked up at the mention of the word 'sister'.

"She's not your girlfriend?" Josh asked enthusiastically a huge grin appearing on his stupid face.

Well that was a loaded question. He almost shouted out 'I plead the fifth'. Because the thing was that Alex was his sister but she was also his girlfriend. He was pretty sure there were only maybe ten people on planet earth that would think that was okay and if you subtracted himself and Alex that only left eight. So it was highly unlikely that if he told the truth and burst out with 'Oh no, she is my girlfriend but she is also my sister. I can see where you might be confused. You see when you were waiting outside I wasn't tutoring her. I was having sex with her.' that Josh would just shrug his shoulders and get back to the project. He should have just introduced her as his girlfriend. Josh would never have known the difference but the thing was when you spent seventeen years calling the love of your life your sister it kind of stuck with you. Old habits die hard and such.

Alex apparently lost interest in whatever she had been watching and noticed they were talking about her so she joined them at the small table pulling up a stool next to Justin.

"Oh, Yeah. Justin is my big brother. He's the best brother ever!" Alex said sweetly with an evil gleam in her eyes.

That smile used to make his balls shrivel up with fear. Now it made them tighten with a combination of anticipation and anxiety. He was turning into a masochist.

"I'm Alex." she introduced herself offering her left hand out for a hand shake which was a slightly awkward movement considering she was right handed.

As Josh took Alex's left hand in his and gave it an uncoordinated shake Justin's brow quirked in puzzlement. Why would Alex offer her left hand? Was it some type of misdirection? But then he knew because before the handshake broke he felt a slim nimble little hand squeezing him through the crotch of his pants.

Justin jumped up screaming and swatting her unseen hand away like a weirdo which drew Josh's attention from Alex. His lab partner looked at him confusedly and Justin rushed out an excuse. "Muscle spasm! I get those sometimes. I don't know why." he said nervously.

Alex gave him a smile filled with false sympathy and stood up wrapping her right arm around his waist. She grabbed his right arm with her free hand and pushed him back down into his chair. Rubbing his back soothingly she turned to Josh and spoke. "It's really sad. Justin is so sweet and sensitive! Sometimes he has these flashbacks of traumatic experiences from when he was younger and they cause him to have these muscle spasms." Alex said sadly.

Josh's eyes widened with interest and Justin nearly rolled his eyes at the guy's gullibility. Although Alex did have particularly good lying skills her story was outright ridiculous.

After a brief pause Alex began speaking again. "You see one year when we went to Disney's Animal Kingdom and Justin was attacked by an orangutan and a gorilla!" Alex said seriously. As Josh gasped in shock

Alex frowned her eyes squinting. "Well really it was actually just some teenagers in a gorilla and an orangutan costume and they weren't actually attacking him so much as hugging him… But he still freaked out screaming and running away… it was a pretty traumatic situation I guess…" Alex finished off unconvincingly.

Josh was chucking at his pain and Justin narrowed his eyes at his sister snapping out at her. "Just think about it! Those costumes are probably covered with germs and baby vomit! Besides, being scared of some creepy guy in a weird costume is natural when you are a kid!" Justin explained away confident in his reasoning.

Alex only quirked her lips up at one corner and replied with fake compassion. "I guess so Justin… But weren't you fifteen at the time?" she said hiding her smugness behind a pout.

You would think with her being his girlfriend now that she would at least try to be a little nice to him but no, that just wasn't Alex. Although he wondered what her agenda was. She usually had one. Probably just to distract Josh. Or she could be trying to distract him from the fact that she had been sliding her sneaky little hand from rubbing his back around to the front and down his pants. He choked on his breath when her hand closed over him and he began breathing heavily as it moved stroking his length under the table.

Justin struggled to clear his vision. It had gone a bit bleary since the moment his sister had grabbed his dick. Lifting his eyes from the fake wood grain on the plastic table he looked at the faces of the two other people in the room. Josh had to have noticed something wasn't right but as he focused in on his lab partner all he saw was the regular douche bag grin on the idiot's face. It was a slightly irritating image as always but when he looked over to Alex he got even more annoyed.

She was smiling at Josh. Her flirty smile. Then she laughed, flipped her hair cutely, and reached out her other hand touching Josh's arm briefly. Holy shit! The girl was jacking him off under the table while at the same exact moment flirting with his idiot lab partner!

The blood in Justin's veins heated with anger as she licked her lips sexily causing Josh to smirk and quirk and eyebrow at her. He had to get out of here before he went Bruce Banner on their asses and picked up the table throwing it at Josh's head as he yelled 'Justin mad! Justin smash!'

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Justin explained while discreetly removing Alex's hand from his pants. And it hadn't been easy since when he tried to pull her hand away she had just tightened her grip.

He sent his best glare at Josh before exiting the room and immediately heading towards the dormitory bathroom. He decided to take care of himself first. He didn't want to go back to the room until he got rid of his erection. He found a stall that someone had left their shower radio in and stepped inside. He didn't have his flip-flops on so he murmured the sanitation spell that he used on water fountains, public restrooms, and bowling shoes to make sure the shower was germ free.

It only took a minute for him to get undressed, turn on the radio, and get a warm spray of water raining down on him. He just stood there for a moment letting the water run down his body and ease the tension from his muscles.

She was always doing this. Flirting with other guys. It drove him crazy. Every time he turned around there she was smiling at some guy that wasn't him. He was so jealous. He wanted to do physical harm to all the men Alex flirted with. Most of the time he could control himself enough to walk away. Sometimes he would use his wand to give them a lighting bolt to the ass. Just a little one. He did feel bad about it but he just couldn't help it. His main fear was that one day Alex would wake up, say 'I've made a huge mistake', and disappear from his life forever. Alex flirting with all those guys definitely did not help soothe his fears.

He took a few deep breaths finally calming down a little he looked down his body at his still erect cock. It wasn't going to go away on its own apparently so he reached down gripping it tightly at the base. He braced his other hand on the cool tile as he worked his hand up and down his shaft. Closing his eyes he pictured Alex as he had seen her a little over an hour ago. Naked. Panting. Blindfolded. Her arms tied to his bedposts. Her body arching up to press contact with his as he reached to untie one arm. Her hot mouth latching onto any bare skin within reach. His jaw, ear, neck, chin, thumb…. crying out in needy little sobs for him to take her. 'Please Justin! Fuck me. Please fuck me. Justin!'

The images and words flashed through his brain and he groaned out in arousal and frustration. He needed Alex and he must be going crazy because he could swear he felt her hand resting on his hip.

"Justin." came out breathy moan. The hand on his hip snaked around wrapping around his cock. Her soft still clothed body pressed into his back and her wet mouth bit down on his ear. "You thinking about me?" she whispered teasingly into his ear.

The only reply Justin gave was a rough groan. Resting both hands on the shower wall he leaned forward pressing his feverish forehead against the cool tile. This seemed to be a good enough response for Alex because she leisurely began stroking him while reaching her other arm around him and slowly moving her hand over the front of his body. Starting at his collar bone her hand glided over his body, down the flat planes of his chest pausing to inspect each nipple, over his quivering abs, and tracing his lower abdominal muscles that formed a 'V' pointing straight to his crotch. Her hand rested on his stomach for a moment. She breathed heavily in excitement while the other hand tightened around him pumping harder and faster.

Justin inhaled and exhaled rapidly the tension in his body rising from the sensations she was causing in him and the sound of her panting in his ear. He could tell that she was just as turned on as he was. She scraped her teeth on the flesh of his shoulder and let out a muffled moan. That combined with the feel of her hard nipples rubbing against his back through the wet material of her shirt sent him over the edge and he came biting down on his lip to keep from shouting.

Justin spun around leaning his back against the wall and pulled Alex into his arms under the shower's stream to fuse his mouth to hers. He felt like he had just burst into flames and the water was doing nothing to cool the burn. His cock remained hard despite the orgasm he just had and he ground it into his sister's stomach as he broke the kiss to rasp into her ear. "You've been being a bad girl again Alex… Now tell me what you did." he said huskily.

Alex ignored him running her hands over his sleek wet muscles leaning in to kiss his neck but Justin wasn't in the mood for her evasion. Grabbing her by the shoulders he pushed her back separating their bodies and looking down at her hotly. She was soaked the white fabric of her shirt completely translucent showing him the faint outline of her nipples, the hard little peaks poked out begging for his attention. He wanted to touch them, pinch them, take them into mouth and lave them against his tongue but there would be time for that later. Right now he had some important matters to take care of. Pulling his gaze up to her face he furrowed his brow in determination.

"Alex, Look at me." he paused for a moment waiting for her eyes to connect with his, when dark brown met soft gray Justin continued. "Now tell me what you did and maybe I'll go easy on you." He said softly running his hands up and down her arms soothingly.

Alex pouted insolently but complacently replied, "I was careless. I didn't make sure you were alone before I tied myself to your bed."

Justin pulled her back into his arms and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Good… and what else did you do?" he continued, running his hands down her back.

Alex sighed disappointedly at the continued questioning. "I teased you in front of someone else when you couldn't do anything about it."

Justin slid his hands down to Alex bottom pulling her into him and grinding his dick against her pussy while kneading her ass cheeks through the material of her shirt. "Yes, that's a good girl" he panted into her hair. "Now, what else?"

Alex ground back against her brother, her breathing labored, her eyes closed, desperate whimpers falling from her lips. It took a moment before she realized he had asked her a question and she stuttered out. "I-I d-don't know what you're talking about Justin." She pulled open her wet button down shirt exposing her breasts, grabbing her brother's hands she pressed them over her hard nipples. "Justin… Please. Please touch me! Mmmm… kiss me!" she moaned out throatily.

Justin's thumbs flicked over Alex's nipples and he gave her breasts a soft squeeze in an involuntary reaction to having her tits in his hands. When she leaned her head back lips parting in bliss as she begged him to kiss her he couldn't resist. Bending down slightly he wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, lifting her clear off her toes, he plastered her body to his before taking her mouth. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth to nibble and once he was satisfied that he had thoroughly tasted it he slanted his lips over hers to explore inside curling his tongue over hers in a delicious caress.

Once he managed to pull away from Alex he looked down at her face. Seeing the hazy quality to her eyes he smirked in satisfaction. Reversing their position only took seconds. He stripped her quickly and efficiently leaving her clothes a soggy pile in the corner of the shower stall. Flipping her to face the wall he pressed her hands above her on the tiles.

"Vestri manuum es tied" Justin chanted before removing his hold on Alex. He was satisfied to see her arms remain in the same position.

Alex struggled for a moment, trying to pull her hands down but quickly realized it was futile. "Justin? Please… I don't know what I did. I just want you to touch me." she said breathily turning her head slightly to look at him.

Justin smiled. Stepping up behind her he wrapped his arms around her middle pulling her back slightly against him and running his hands over the exposed flesh of her breasts, belly, and mons. "I don't think I could every stop touching you, Alex, even if I tried. But I'm disappointed in you. You should know what you did wrong. So either you are lying to me… or there is a lesson I need to teach you. Either way I'm going to have to punish you." he explained stepping back from her and breaking contact with her body once again.

Alex threw a disgruntled look over her shoulder at him missing the feel of his body on hers. "I told you twice Justin. I don't know. You're going to punish me either way so just do it. Josh is probably wondering where we are." she said carelessly.

At the sound of the stupid frat boy's name Justin was irritated beyond belief. He brought his palm down on her ass with a loud slap causing Alex to cry out in surprise. The water from the shower seeming to make the blow louder and more stinging. Justin reached up to turn the radio up louder to further muffle the sounds coming from the shower.

"That's for letting another man's name come out of your mouth when you're with me." He said angrily.

Rationally he knew he was overreacting a little bit but Alex didn't protest. She merely leaned forward on the wall pushing out her ass and spreading her legs while murmuring out in a thready voice. "I'm sorry. Punish me. I was bad."

Justin's nostrils flared and suddenly he was breathing way too heavily. This had been what she wanted all along. He should have known. Most of the time he was very lenient with her but when he caught her talking to a guy he always lost his cool. He always punished her and that's exactly what she wanted.

He moved to her side pressing his body to hers his erection rubbing against her hip. His hands moved over her body one resting on he ass while the other lay on her abdomen. Leaning in he traced the shell of her ear with his tongue. "Have I been neglecting your need for discipline Alex?" rasped Justin as he moved his lips down to her throat to suck on her pulse point.

Sliding one palm down of her stomach he dipped it in between her legs to play with her clit while the other hand began kneading her ass. Justin smirked when his sister struggled to stutter out an answer.

With pleasure glistening in her eyes and a rosy glow on her face she turned to him as she answered. "What?…. No. Justin I-" her words cut off by her own excited gasp.

Justin gave a firm smack to her bottom cutting off her answer. "Don't lie to me Alex. You were flirting with Josh when you still had my cock in your hand just to piss me off. Just to bring everything to this point we're at right now. That in itself deserves a through punishment. Don't add to it by lying to me now." he said sternly.

Her eyes darted up from his mouth to his eyes and she looked straight into their depths as she lied again. "But Justin, I wasn't flirting wit-" she let out another gasp followed by a soft moan as Justin's hand came down on her again.

"Okay, Alex have it your way. You want to lie to me because you think you will get your way go ahead. I just hope you are willing to suffer the consequences." he said seriously.

Alex of course ignored what he said and pressed her mouth to his for a kiss which he gave her biting her swollen lips before searing them with his hot tongue. He gave her ass another sharp smack and she broke the kiss to cry out her pleasure. The hand that had been playing with her clit moved to the entrance of her pussy smoothly shoving two fingers into the wet hole. Alex groaned and ground herself against Justin's hand as swatted her ass again.

Justin continued his ministrations. Fucking Alex's pussy with his fingers while spanking her cute little bottom until her ass was red and she was on the verge of orgasm. That's when he pulled his fingers out and smoothed his hands over her ass cheeks to rub the red flesh.

Alex moaned at the feel of his warm hand massaging the ache out but couldn't help but protest. "Justin, I want to come! I was so close… my pussy feels so hot and achy… Please Justin." her voice took on a helpless whine as she gazed at her brother with pleading eyes.

Justin smiled an evil gleam entering his eyes. "Not yet." he said firmly as he moved behind her positioning her body the way he wanted her. Pushing her ass further in the air and spreading her legs even more so her pussy was prominently displayed.

He knelt down behind her and grazed his knuckle over the soft satiny lips of her damp sex. Her body stood rigid and she held her breath in anticipation as his mouth brushed over the same smooth skin. He could tell that she expected to feel his tongue or teeth next so he decided to do something a little more unexpected.

He slapped the palm of his hand against her pussy with a soft thwap. Her hips jerked forward in surprise and she took a sharp inhale of breath. Justin smirked at the reaction deciding he liked it before the laid another light slap on her swollen pussy.

"You like that, don't you? You like getting your pussy spanked." Justin said tauntingly. The only answer he received was a moan that sounded suspiciously like 'more'.

Justin leaned in and gave a brief kiss to his sister's sex before pulling back and laying another smack to the sensitive flesh. Then another and another and another until her hips were see-sawing, her lips were alternating between crying and moaning his name, and her pussy had become impossibly wet coating his hand with her juices. That's when he stood pulling her into an upward position so that she was standing straight. When he let her go her legs nearly buckled underneath her so he supported her with one arm around her middle. With his other arm he reached up to place the thumb of his sticky hand in her mouth.

Alex's mouth immediately closed around his thumb sucking it lightly. He bathed each finger in her mouth, her gentle sucking making him groan with need. Once each finger had its turn she laid an open mouth kiss on his palm.

"Justin… Please make me come. I want you." Gasped Alex, chest heaving and breath ragged.

Justin smirked. Alex's eyes were completely glazed over with lust. He had her right where he wanted her. She was going to be so pissed off when she finally realized what her punishment really was. He just had to do one more thing and the punishment would be complete. Sliding his hands to her breast he roughly pinched her nipples, twisting them, pulling them until they were red from over stimulation.

Alex moaned arching her back and grinding her ass into his throbbing cock. "Justin… I need it. I need you, now… Put it in me! Make me come!" she moaned out in desperation.

'Crap!' Justin thought. He had worked long and hard to get Alex in this state, so over stimulated she was ready to burst, that he hated to do what he was about to do. He looked down at his sister's body, so beautiful, so perfect for him, the water of the shower cascading over her with tiny shimmering droplets running down every inch of her. Steam seemed to swirl around her as if the heat from her body was the source of its existence. Moaning at the sight of her, alone, his cock twitched against her back. He really hated what he was about to do! It would be hard. Really fucking hard!

Reaching up he took her chin in his hand positioning her head so he could reach her mouth and gave her a long through heated kiss.

When he pulled away from her he took his whole body. Leaving her alone for the moment he stepped out into the dressing cubicle. He grimaced when he shoved his pulsing erection back into his pants. He glanced down as if to say 'Sorry buddy. Maybe next time.' but it just seemed to glare back at him with hatred as he zipped up his fly.

He had gotten his pants and shoes on and was just about to shrug into his shirt when the angry shouting began. Setting his shirt back down he opened the shower curtain and was met with an enraged Alex spitting expletives at him. He stepped into the corner where he avoid most of the spray and closed the curtain back.

It had taken a moment for her to come out of her dazed sex crazed state "What the fuck do you think you're doing Justin?" Alex said heatedly to her brother, turning her body to face him as best as she could being restrained and stuck to the wall as she was.

Justin gave her an amused smile and ignored the true meaning of her question. "Well… I was just getting dressed, but then you started screaming bloody murder so I thought I should maybe see what was up." he said nonchalantly a smug look falling over his face.

Alex gave him a glare that could literally make the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. "Why the hell are you getting dressed! We're not done yet!." she shrieked at him.

"Yes we are." he told her reaching over to turn off the water. "This is you're punishment and your lesson, Alex. You can't manipulate me into always giving you what you want when you want it." he pulled her magically bound hands off the wall separating them.

Alex yanked her hands away from him in frustration. "Well you know what Justin. Maybe I don't need you. Maybe I can take care of myself." She said defiantly reaching down her body to touch herself. When her hand was about two inches from her sex it involuntarily flew back in the opposite direction. When she tried the other hand the exact same thing happened. Then she reached for her breasts and both her arms flew straight up in the air.

"Shit! What the hell is going on!" Alex yelled struggling to gain control of her arms.

Justin failed to choke back a chuckle at Alex's predicament. "The spell I put on your hands earlier… That's part of punishment. Your hands are tied. For the time being they do what I want them to… so no touching yourself Alex unless you're washing and no lingering." he said smiling tauntingly.

Alex face crinkled up her eyes burning into his with malice. Taking one step forward her leg shot out in a hard kick to his shin. Hearing Justin's cry of pain she smiled despite the fact that it probably hurt her foot as much as it hurt his shin. Putting her foot back down too quickly on the slick surface had been a mistake though because she found herself about to slide into a split.

Justin stepped forward scooping his sister up and setting her on her feet still within the circle of his arms. "You need to be more careful Alex. You could have hurt yourself." he said seriously cuddling her a bit.

Alex still angry at being denied tried to shove out of his arms but after a few attempts at freeing herself her arms magically forced themselves around her brother.

"What does it matter anyway? You just want to watch me suffer! Who would have ever thought Justin Russo was evil?" she murmured bitterly into his neck.

Justin chucked lightly brushing his lips against her temple. "Well it is kinda fun watching you suffer… but when you suffer I usually suffer too." he said leading her hand down to the bulge in his pants. She seemed slightly mollified by his words but when she tried to turn the touch into a caress he took a deep breath pulling her hand away. "Now it's time for you to go home. I need to do my project and you have to go to work." he said firmly stepping out of the shower.

He found Alex's wand in one of her discarded boots and handed it to her. Putting his shirt back on he decided to leave it untucked to try to cover his bulge. He had left to take care of his erection and now he would be returning to his room more excited them he had been when he had left. He blamed Alex. She made him crazy. Made him act crazy. Made him feel crazy. Made him think crazy. And he couldn't imagine ever going back to sane again.

When Alex stepped out of the shower fully dressed looking refreshed and dry Justin was still trying his best to squeeze the water out of his hair. Damp patches were all over his clothes where the water on his body had been absorbed into the fabric.

Justin looked to his sister expectantly. "Aren't you going to help me dry off? I didn't bring my wand and I don't know a spell for drying a person's skin with out causing blisters."

Alex snubbed him walking past without acknowledging his existence she grabbed her boots and shoved her feet into them. She was obviously still pissed about being denied an orgasm. When she moved to shove open the cubicle Justin grabbed her wrist pulling her so that she was facing him.

"Okay, I accept that you are angry at me and that you are going to leave me here all wet and soggy, but do you think that I could maybe get a goodbye kiss at least? Just a little one?" he pleaded with her cutely holding his hand together in a begging pose.

Alex rolled her eyes as if to say 'What a corny loser!' but still leaned in to give him a peck on the lips.

Justin looked down at his petulant sister's face and smiled. "I love you" he murmured to her softly.

Alex's lips perked up in a soft smile at his words but realizing she was still supposed to be mad quickly wiped it off her face replacing it with an irritated pout. "I love you, too" she said in a grudging voice before stomping out the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" he shouted after her retreating form and she paused to yelled back to him.

"Yeah. You better!" she called out then continued down the hall.

Justin returned to his dorm room to find their project in the same state he had left it. No progress had been made and his lab partner was sitting in front of the television watching some reality show about a bunch of skanks living together in beach house.

Justin picked up the remote turning the TV off. "Come on man we need to get this project done." He said waving Josh over to the table with all of their charts and graphs.

Josh pulled his chair back up to the table but before Justin could even begin to get any work done Josh opened his mouth.

"Guess what dude!" Josh said with a huge grin on his face.

Justin could sense that this would have nothing to do with the project. "What?" he replied rubbing his temples that were beginning to ache.

"I'm gonna nail your sister!" shouted Josh excitedly.

"What!" yelled Justin. The vein in his temple started pulsing. "That's a bunch of crap!"

"I'm serious! I'm so totally gonna do you're sister. Didn't you see the way she was looking at me earlier! It was Hot!" Josh exclaimed.

Justin's eyes flashed green with anger and the pulsing in his temple tripled in speed. "Shut up you fucking moron. Don't make me angry… You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." he said dully past the point of shouting.

This only seemed to egg Josh on and he got out of his chair and started doing the getting booty dance. Thrusting his hips and making spanking motions with his hand as he began to taunt Justin in a sing songy way. "I'm gonna fuck you sister! She's gonna let me hit it! I'm gonna tap your sister! She's gon-" the singing and dancing was cut off by a loud snapping noise.

Justin head was throbbing and his left hand was in pain. He had kinda lost control for a minute there and now Josh was on the floor crying his hands clutched over his nose blood dripping through his fingers.

Crap! Now he felt guilty. Why did the idiot have to cry? He reached down to try and help Josh up but his lab partner nearly screamed scrambling up and running out the door.

That left Justin to finish the science project alone which may have been a good thing seeing as how Josh was a total idiot. Who the hell tells a guy that you're gonna fuck his sister anyway? But it had taken him almost all night to finish it by himself. Then the next day he had to present it alone in class because of course Josh hadn't shown up. Everything that had happen only further proved the point that it was impossible to get anything done when Alex was around. She was too tempting and distracting. Chaos inducing..

That was why he had blocked her from his dorm room using a 'Cinderella spell' which was a term that meant it only lasted until midnight.

He had to get this paper finished. He had totally forgotten about it after he completed the first draft a week ago. It still needed a lot of polishing and fine tuning before it would be ready and he needed an environment free from disruptions to be able to do that. Alex would definitely be disrupting. His mind wandered to her all the time. It was even harder today because he couldn't stop thinking about what happened yesterday, the sexual tension building up over time.

By the time Justin finished he was exhausted. The lack of sleep from the night before was finally catching up to him. He looked over at cell phone which had gone dead at some point. Reaching for his charger he plugged it in and turned it on .It was eleven. He really wanted to go see Alex but his eyes felt so heavy and he did have an early class tomorrow. Peeling off his clothes he laid down in bed closing his eyes. Maybe he would go to her school and check her out for lunch tomorrow to make it up to her. Right now he really needed to get a little rest.

* * *

The first thing Alex did when she got home from Justin's dorm was to go get the undo dust. Unfortunately as soon as she had picked it up in one hand the other hand had knocked it out of her grasp. All of the undo dust spilled out onto the floor shimmering for about ten seconds before disappearing.

So she was forced to live with Justin's spell and it didn't just keep her from masturbating either. It kept her from poring sugar on all the tables in the substation. It made her bus the dirty tables instead. It kept her from smacking Max in the head with a rolled up magazine. It made her wash the dishes after dinner. It made her nice. It made her helpful. It made her SICK! But that wasn't so bad compared to the heat that was trapped in her body without any possibility for release.

True, she had cooled down slightly but she couldn't stop thinking about seeing Justin tomorrow and what they would do to each other. Part of her was almost glad for the spell because she knew touching herself would be nowhere near as satisfying as what Justin could do to her. He was the only one who could excite her. Before him she hadn't even really been interested in sex, only in sappy fairytale princess romance. All other men had become pointless in her eyes. She only bothered with them when Justin was around to see it anyway. He had a possessive streak she really loved to exploit but then he had finally figured that out. That's why she was in this predicament now. The only thing she could do about it was wait. She would go see Justin tomorrow immediately after school.

The next morning Alex woke up a little bit early to rummage through her underwear drawer. She wanted to see Justin's eyes pop out when she took off her uniform. Pulling the drawer completely out of the dresser she dumped a pile of cotton bras and panties on the floor. With her wand she zapped the bottom of the drawer which disappeared to reveal a hidden compartment. Inside were a few pieces of lingerie, some stocking, garters, and some scantily underwear.

After debating it in her head for a bit she decided. No Bra… Justin really liked that. Powder blue lace thong that looked a bit like a fancy eye patch. And white stockings with lacy garters to match the thong. She slid each garment on thinking about what Justin's reaction would be. It made her feel flush just thinking about it. Pulling her uniform on over her sensitized body quickly, she went downstairs.

She was a little puzzled to find suitcases piled next to the front door and her mother running around like a startled magic chicken. "Hey what's going on?" Alex asked making eye contact with her mother then looking over at the luggage.

"I swear I've told you about fifty times, at least ten times just yesterday! Your father and I are going to be chaperons for Max's Class trip to Busch Gardens in Florida. It's his homeroom class' reward for raising the most money for the Children's Cancer Foundation. We'll be back early Monday morning. You never listen though every time I try to talk to you, you get this weird far away look in your eyes like… like… the one you have on your face right now! Alex!" Theresa snapped.

They were going out of town! That meant she could spend the night at Justin's! Or he could come over here! It didn't really matter as long as she got to sleep in the same bed with him. Dreamy thoughts were swirling through her head but loud clapping in her face brought her out of it. Alex's spine straightened and her eyes focused in on her mother.

"There's money for food in the cookie jar I keep under the sink. Don't tell you're father about it or he's have a conniption. If you need anything call Justin. In fact it would probably be best is he stayed here to watch over you. I'm afraid to leave you alone after you almost burned down the school." said Theresa.

Alex rolled eyes at her mother. "How many times do I have to tell you that wasn't my fault? It's Ms. Crensky's fault for not checking the gas valves in the science lab to makes sure they were closed! If you ask me the lady has been hitting the sauce a little too much but then of course I get blamed for it! If anything I saved the school from being blown up!"

"Yeah, But the school wouldn't have been in danger of exploding if it weren't for you Alex." Theresa said accusingly.

"No, it would have been in danger of killing a bunch of people from inhalation poisoning instead!" Alex pointed out.

"I don't have time for this right now Alex just eat your breakfast and hurry. We are going to drop you off at school on our way to the airport." Theresa said dismissively.

So Alex ate her breakfast. She went to school and showed up for every class and sat through them zoned out concentrating on making time go by faster. Her nipples were still a little sensitive from Justin's rough treatment and every movement she made she could feel them rubbing against the cloth of her shirt. Licking her lips and rubbing her thighs together she waited in anticipation of the end of the day. The lace of her panties tickled her clit pleasantly and she did it continuously thinking about the moment she would get out of class and pop herself over to Justin's dorm.

Finally the last class of the day ended and Alex ran to the bathroom that was conveniently empty. Entering the first stall she pulled out her wand she waved it at herself willing herself to appear in Justin's dorm room. Nothing happened. She shook it roughly cursing hoping to jar it into working. She tried again but received the same results. Damn it!

She slammed open the stall door stomping out the bathroom down the hall and out of the school. She would have to walk but after spanning a few blocks she couldn't walk any further. It was like she was standing up against a wall. She couldn't move any further. She could clearly see the building but something was in her way. Something she couldn't walk around.

Grumbling Alex pulled out her cell dialing her brother's number. It went straight to voice mail. "Damn it!" Alex cursed stabbing the end call button with her finger.

She turned around heading towards home. Once she reached her destination she decided Justin would probably show up at some point. Mom had probably called him and told him to come over so that he could keep her from destroying the apartment.

With that explanation firmly in pace in her head she decided to be ready for him when he arrived. She stripped down to her undergarments and got out the body oils she had hidden in a hollowed out book. Then she settled in on the couch flipped on the television and waited. And waited. And waited some more.

She was starting to get a little anxious. It was already nine and he hadn't shown up yet. Where was he? What was he doing? And who was he doing it with? These unpleasant questions kept playing in her brain. There were a lot of slutty girls in that dorm. Not the she had any proof they were sluts but she could just tell. College after all was all about drugs and sexual experimentation. Images plagued her mind of a pack of horny girls prowling around the dorm shouting innuendos and grabbing the asses of the males residing there. A few of the girls broke from the group chasing Justin down, tackling him to the floor, and wrestling his pants off. Two of them held him down while the others groped him as he struggled to get away.

Alex snapped herself out of it before her imagination could go any further. She highly doubted Justin was currently being raped by a pack of horny girls… no matter how slutty they looked. However she still wanted to know what was going on so she went up to her room and grabbed her crystal ball. When she finally got an image of Justin on it she peered into the globe to see him bent over his keyboard as he stared at the computer screen. So he was studying. Of course… how obvious was that. She really should have known. Pulling out her wand she tried to zap herself over again but it still didn't work. Sighing Alex brought the crystal ball down the stairs with her setting it on the coffee table. She popped some popcorn, found some thing on TV, and settled in to wait some more. He was sure to come eventually wasn't he?

Alex drifted off to sleep at some point. When she woke feeling chilled she looked down at her crystal ball. Justin had gone to sleep. He was lying on his bed beneath the covers. This really annoyed her. She had been waiting for him all day and he hadn't ever come or even called her! Well she was tired of waiting! She got up and grabbed a blanket laying down and covering herself. Once she was completely comfortable she waved her wand at herself.

"Put me back to sleep, and weave me into Justin's dreams." she called out immediately feeling the sleep taking over her body.

One second she was closing her eyes and the next she found herself tangled in Justin's sheets. Except she was tiny. About the size of a Barbie. She reached over and pinched a normal sized Justin thigh. He squirmed a bit but other wise ignored it, so she climbed up on him and latched her teeth onto skin covering his hip bone. This caused him to abruptly sit up in bed. Alex smiled in satisfaction deciding to give him a little scare. She concentrated on growing bigger as she waved her arms around like a cartoon ghost.

"OooOooOh! Jussss-Tinnnn! WooOooO! Jjjuussstttiinnnn!" she moaned out in a ghoulish voice barely restraining her laughter.

Justin was startled awake when he felt something biting him. He sat up quickly looking down at the covers. There he saw a little lump scurrying around. His heart froze at the thought of a rat in bed with him. He was just about to leap out of the bed when the lump stood up and began to grow. I grew bigger and bigger moaning and calling out to him is a ghostly voice, waving its ghostly arms. Justin sat there eyes wide in shock as this figure covered in sheets called out to him.

It stood over his hips bouncing slightly as it reached out to him but as it moved the sheet shifted a bit exposing a slim sexy leg. Then he was positive he heard a snicker. Grabbing the ghost's hand he yanked it down on top of him. Wrapping one arm around the spirit and using the other to untangle the sheet.

"That's no ghost! It's just Alex Russo in a bed sheet!" he paused for a moment unwrapping her further. "And nothing else." he added his voice gruff with arousal.

"And I would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for that meddling dork!" Alex giggled out wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her mouth to his.

Justin moaned into the kiss running his hands over his sister's body. His mind fuzzed with lust as his hand closed over her ass pressing her hips into his. When they finally broke apart he was gasping for air. Turning on his side to roll Alex over onto her back his eyes caught on his digital alarm clock. It read eleven- forty five.

The impossibleness of it distracted him from his task. "Wait a minute how did you get in my dorm room?" he asked confusedly.

Alex shoved Justin back down straddling him. She grabbed his arms pulling them up to the head board where something immediately snaked around his wrists holding them in place. "I didn't." she replied as she crawled down his body to scrape her teeth against one nipple.

Justin struggled against the bonds confused about how they had even gotten there. "Wha? What does that mean? Untie my hands." he ordered her willing her hands to release him but nothing happened. Justin tried to think of how Alex was overriding his spell but became distracted as he watched her pepper kisses on the abused nipple before opening her lips and sucking his sensitized flesh into her mouth.

"Mmhnn" Justin groaned out mindlessly as he took in the feeling of her soft wet tongue swirling over his chest.

Alex pulled her mouth away smiling seductively at him. "You like that don't you? But then I bet you'll like this even more." she said impishly as she latched onto his other nipple and slid one hand down to his cock to rub the hard velvety flesh.

"Alex," Justin groaned out her name in frustration.

His struggles for freedom increased in urgency as he gazed down his body watching his sister tease him ruthlessly. Her red hot mouth searing an indiscriminate path along his chest, her soft breasts with nipples taunt skimming against his stomach and of course her hand, her very clever nimble hand driving him insane. He had to break free, had to touch her, hold her, put various parts of her in his mouth, but he couldn't. He was stuck.

He nearly gasped out at the suddenness of it when she moved away from him and he lost all contact with her body but it was only a second before she was back on top of him sitting on his stomach running her hands over his shoulders and chest. He stared up at her never once relaxing his muscles or lessening his efforts in freeing his arms.

Alex looked down at Justin's body smiling as she ran her hands over him. "This is fun, Justin. You know I hardly ever just get to touch you like this. You don't usually let me." she leaned over to kiss his corded neck. "You're so stiff Justin. You should relax. Is it so hard for you not to have control?" she questioned perceptively.

"That's not true." he grunted out twisting his head over to try and press his mouth along her jaw.

Alex giggled at him pulling away from his mouth. "Sure it is! You can't stand it! You just can't lay there can you? Your hands are tied so you are trying to suck me in with you mouth. Well it's not going to work this time and you know why? Because I think it's time you lost control. In fact I think that is just what you need." she said smirking down at him.

Taking advantage of the opportunity Alex left no part of Justin's body untouched. She started with his lips tracing his sexy mouth with her fingers before touching them with her teeth and tongue. Whenever Justin seemed to be trying to take control of her kisses she would pull away and watch the hot frustration simmering in his eyes. Once she had thoroughly asserted her dominance over his mouth she moved down his chin and throat with nipping little bites that left faint pink scrapes along his skin.

Playing kisses down his chest she paused briefly to flick her tongue over his pebbled nipples smiling at the hiss coming from his mouth as he sucked in a harsh breath. Next was his abdomen which she ran her hands over lovingly before scraping her teeth and tongue over the taunt muscles that led down to the thick head of his cock resting on his belly button.

Justin watched his sister take hold of his cock pulling it and licking the salty length of him before popping the tip in between her lips. This caused the lust raging through his mind to go into over-drive slamming into the walls of his skull and generally making a great mess of his brain. Instincts took over and his hips drove up shoving his dick further into her.

"Alex!" he cried out mindlessly as his cock slid deep into her hot wet mouth.

Alex relaxed her throat muscle excepting the first frantic thrust before pinning his hips down and sucking him in and out of her mouth. She looked up at Justin to see him. Every muscle in his body was tense his chest heaving in great bellowing breaths, his hands clenched on the head board as if the were ready to snap it off if need be in order to free his hands, and his eyes were completely wild. Unreadable.

Everything was so intense. His hot stare the feel of him pulsing inside of her mouth. The taste of him. And the exquisite power that rushed through her body watching him twist and turn and pant all because of what she was doing to him. Her pussy was hot and aching just from watching and tasting his pleasure. She reached down to touch herself closing her eyes and moaning against his cock as her fingers reached the slippery flesh. Then her eyes snapped back open when she heard the commanding tone that always made her knees weak issuing from Justin's mouth.

Justin never took his eyes off of his sister. He watched her suck his dick. He watched her breath become heavy and her face flush with arousal. He saw her when she reached down to rub her breasts tweaking her nipples. He was just about ready to beg her for mercy. Beg her to untie him or beg her to fuck him when he caught sight of her hand sneaking down her body to rub her pussy. His nostrils flared and he could swear he could smell her. That sweet musky smell that always made his mouth water. Maybe he could turn the tables. Maybe she would end up being the one begging to be fucked.

He meant to say it with finesse or at least persuadingly but it just came out in a brisk commanding tone. "Put it in my mouth." he barked out roughly.

Temporarily distracted Alex let Justin's dick plop out of her mouth as she looked up to him with blurry eyes. "What?" she asked softly in confusion her lips whispering over the super heated flesh that had just been in her mouth.

"Your pussy. I want it in my mouth. Wouldn't that feel a lot better than your fingers?" he suggested with a hypnotic quality that said 'just do it and don't ask questions'.

Alex had to think this over for a second. She was the one that was supposed to be in control here but it did sound awfully nice. Justin was extremely good at it too so much so that she sometimes wondered if it was a completely normal talent or if there was some magical element to it. In the end temptation proved to be too much and she maneuvered herself over him so that her sex hovered enticingly over his face just out of reach of his mouth. Stroking his cock in her hand she took the tip back into her mouth swirling her tongue over it. She glanced down her body to the juncture of her thighs as she continued to suck him giggling against him at what she saw. This had definitely been the correct move.

Justin was currently straining his neck, shoulders and tongue in a vain effort to try and reach the enticement waving in front of his face. He heard a muffled giggle and shifted his head forward to look at his sister. She was licking up his shaft and the sight made him groan out in desperation. The feelings in his body kept building but there was no release. Just teasing and more teasing. He wanted to touch her so bad in any way that he could and she was taunting him. He could see the laughter glinting in her eyes. The little tease… she wouldn't be laughing for long.

"You think that's funny huh? Well how about this?" he questioned her irritably before stretching his neck out and blowing moist hot breath over her sensitive areas.

Alex gave out the slightest whimper and unconsciously lowered herself over him until her clit nearly touched his lips. Justin not being a person to take an opportunity for granted immediately flicked out his tongue to taste what was offered to him. Her hips jerked a bit bringing her closer and he sucked the little nub into his mouth. He moaned when the flavor of her dissolved on him tongue. That subtle salty sweet tang that was and could only be his sister. He loved it. It seemed dulled somehow though. Everything did but he ignored it. Snaking his one arm though the bonds he managed to reach out far enough to touch her hip. He took hold of her adjusting and pulling her body down until his mouth was buried in her. He was lightly teasing her clit between his teeth when she shot upright and used her hands to support herself as she rocked her pussy against his face. Justin smiled to himself. The power had shifted.

She knew that she had made a mistake the moment Justin had sucked her clit into his mouth. It was just too much and she couldn't even think let alone focus on what she was doing. She didn't regret it though the pleasure was worth the loss of control. She rocked herself against his mouth crying out in excitement and letting her filthy thoughts spill out of her brains.

"You like eating your sister's pussy don't you?" she called out not even realizing she had said it aloud.

Justin chuckled into her and pulled his face a way briefly to call back. "Like wouldn't be the word I would use… more like love or obsessed." He corrected before pressing his tongue inside of her.

Alex gasped in a combination of shock at the fact she had actually said that and the feel of his tongue moving inside of her. Before she knew it her mouth opened and more words spilled out. "Now that's not what a good little boy would say. I'm beginning to think that you might just be a bad boy Justin, but then I'm not much of a good girl either. What do you think a bad boy would do to a bad little girl who had been teasing him?" she asked huskily.

Suddenly whatever had been binding Justin had disappeared and both hands were gripping her as he lifted her pushing her forward so that she was straddling his stomach his dick standing in between her thighs. Justin sat up until his chest was touching her back and gruffly spoke in her ear. "He would fuck her extra hard. That's what bad little girls get, Alex." he answered his voice soft with promise.

The tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood up at his words and her breathing became labored. The implication that she was about to get the life fucked out of her only increased her anticipation for the moment when he would slam into her but instead he did the opposite.

Justin lifted Alex again. She reached down and positioned him at her entrance and he slowly let her sink down onto him. He leaned back closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of his sister's tight little cunt engulfing his cock. A sharp pinch had him opening his eyes back up watching as Alex tried to pull the little trail of hair on his abdomen from his body.

Alex glared over her shoulder at her brother. He had promised her an extra hard fucking but he looked like he was about to take a nap. "What was I not bad enough for you?" she complained curling her fingers in the sparse hairs on his belly getting ready for another yank.

Justin quickly grabbed both of Alex's hands pulling them back and flattening them out on the bedspread on either side of his body. "Oh don't worry you'll get what you deserve. I know what I'm doing." he assured her trapping her hands in place.

"Justin!" she whined out annoyed that she wasn't getting what she wanted, she pulled her legs together and attempted to stand up. His cock began to slide out of her but her wrists being pinned to the bed only allowed her to rise so far. When she came back down to her surprise his dick hit a particularly delicious spot inside her causing her to cry out.

"Oh!" The single syllable was a revelation in itself. She tried to muffle the sound. After all she didn't want Justin's head to get too big but the breathy chuckle coming from behind her confirmed her effort had been in vain.

"I told you I knew what I was doing." he boasted confidently thrusting his hips under her as she took another tentative stroke.

"And how exactly did you become such a sexpert?" Alex asked with slight annoyance at his sexual prowess. She didn't like to think about all the nameless faceless girls Justin had possibly had sex with. Not that she knew for a fact that he had went about fucking indiscriminately but wasn't that how they had gotten together in the first place. He had, had sex with her thinking she was a stranger, not even asking her name or looking at her face.

Justin let go of Alex's hands and reached up to caress her back soothingly. He heard that irritated tone and for some reason it made his smile. "You can learn all kinds of dirty things off the internet. You know how much I love to research." he said teasingly giving her a light smack on the bottom.

Alex threw a smile over her shoulder giggling. "God! Even in bed you're still a dork!" with the unpleasant thoughts temporarily banished from her head she picked up the rhythm of her hip movements losing herself in the feel of him. The thick head of his cock sliding back and forth inside of her. Hitting her g-spot over and over and over again.

"Oh Justin!" she moaned out feeling the need to vocalize the way he made her feel but not knowing what to say.

Justin was in agony. This position made made her pussy feel like a hot wet vise clamping down on him and it was driving him crazy. He really thought he would have come by now but as he watched her bouncing up and down on his cock the sensations just kept building and building unbearably.

His hips pumped up into her harder and faster causing her to increase her pace and he wrapped his hands around her waist to steady her movements.

"Fuck! Alex!" he groaned out in frustration reaching around to rub her clit. When he felt her contracting around him he knew he would come but a strange thing happened. She didn't.

"Alex! Why aren't we coming?" he panted out never stopping his movements. He knew Alex's body. He knew how to make her come. He knew how to draw it out so she was on the edge forever. He knew how to please her better then she knew how to please herself. He had made a point of finding out, so now he knew something wasn't right.

"Crap! I forgot! It was so real I forgot." Pushing Justin's hands away she got up standing on the middle of the bed she turned around to face him. "You have to wake up!" she shouted at him pointing her finger in his face.

"What?" Justin asked confused. His eyes locked in on her breasts and he immediately forgot about her crazy statement. Going up on his knees he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, grabbed her hips pulling her back down, and spread her legs so that the head of his cock was rubbing against her slit.

Alex's mind tried to blank out. She whimpered happily at the feelings of his tongue curling around her nipple as he sucked deeply and his cock bumping against her little nub but one thought stayed in her mind. Shoving herself out of his arms she put some distance between them to catch her breath and cool off so she could think but he just kept coming forward touching her, kissing her body.

"Stop! Justin wait! You have to wake up!" Finally she reached a decision. Shoving him away with one arm she drew back the other and smacked him right in the face. Well that didn't work out like she planned but at least he had stopped.

Justin was shocked. "Alex what the hell did you do that for?" the words came out a little nervous and panicky. Did she suddenly not want him?

"I was trying to wake you up." she said lamely avoiding his eyes.

"What? What are you talking about? Why would you be trying to wake me up?" he asked incredulously.

"Uhhh because you're asleep. This isn't real. I used…. I think it was called the 'dream enticement' spell from the spell book for lovers to get into your dreams. It's supposed to be extremely realistic but not as good as the real thing some senses can get dulled… oh and you can't orgasm either for some reason." she explained glancing up at his face to try to read his reaction.

"Alex!" He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to calm himself. "Okay… well how do we get out of the dream?" he asked holding in his annoyance.

"Uhh… Well I don't actually remember… but I'm sure we can figure it out!" she squeaked out cheerily to combat the fierce scowl she saw appearing on his face.

Justin shoved his hand through his hair in frustration trying to think but it was kind of hard considering the fact his cock was still aching with need. What a crappy spell! "Alright, I'll look on this side of the room and you look on the other. Maybe there is an exit or something." he told her and began searching his side. He paused when she grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him around to face her.

"Justin… Are you angry at me? I just wanted to be with you! You made me wait all day and you never came…" she said softly putting on her puppy face expecting to be petted and forgiven.

"Yes." he said gruffly pulling her into one of his tight angry hugs. Grabbing her hand he palmed it over his hard-on and held it there when she nearly yanked her hand away as if it was burning. "But we'll take care of that once we get out of here. You know what bad boys do to bad little girls that tease them, don't you Alex?" he said hotly into her ear giving it a light nip then releasing her.

It took a moment for Alex's brain to set back into functioning properly but once it did she spun around the room tearing it apart looking for an exit. She searched her entire side and then tore apart his side too, finding nothing. When she was done she sat on the floor pulling her hair in frustration. She had to get out of here.

Justin stood in the middle of the mess surveying the room. Alex had already looked everywhere but he took a different approach to searching. Thinking out what the most obvious but stupid way out would be. That's usually how magic worked. Stepping towards the closet he opened it looking inside. Nothing out of the ordinary in there. He shoved around his clothes to make sure he wasn't missing anything. Closing the doors and turning around his eyes caught on the only other door in the room. He rushed forward throwing it open but it looked normal also. He could even hear people talking and laughing. He began to close the door in fear someone would walk by and see him standing there naked with an erection and his sister naked sitting on the floor and pulling at her hair but then he remembered. This was a dream. He stepped forward into the hallway but instead of his feet stepping onto the solid floor he fell. The hallway disappeared and he fell and fell into the darkness until his body jerked. Then he was awake in his bed his cock still throbbing between his thighs and no Alex in sight.

Jumping out of bed he rushed over to his desk snatching up his cellphone dialing Alex. Tapping his foot impatiently as it rang he looked over at the clock. Twelve-thirty.

The phone clicked and Justin called out her name roughly in greeting. "Alex." the need in his voice plainly heard.

The phone clicked again and Justin yanked it away from his ear looking down at the display that said 'call ended'. His finger was on the callback button when he heard her.

"Justin…" Alex said softly the need in her voice just as plain to hear as his.

He spun around. There she was. Standing in front of his bed in white stocking and a tiny little thong that made her look insanely indecent and innocent at the same time. His nostrils flared as he took a deep inhale realizing he hadn't been breathing and he launched himself at her.

One second Alex had been standing gazing hungrily at he brother's nude body and the next second she was on the bed, legs in the air. She felt Justin hook his fingers into the crotch of her panties stroking her wet folds. Mewling in appreciation she rocked her hips against his fingers begging for more. Hearing an almost animal growl followed by the ripping of fabric she felt a rush of cool air on her exposed pussy. Her knees were pushed up to her chest, his shoulders pressed into her calves, hands on either side of her waist holding his body up, then his head appeared between ankles. He gazed down at hotly his breathing was so uneven his eyes so bright. She had never seen him looking so sex crazed. The head of his cock softly pressed against her opening. Alex moaned wriggling her hips impatiently sending him over the edge.

"Alex!" Justin thrust into her roughly calling her name over and over. The restraint from sex for the past thirty-two hours combined with the strain of teasing and being teased had finally sent him over the edge. He pumped in and out mindlessly. The only thought in his head being that this had to be the best feeling in the world and by the sounds she was making he could only assume she agreed.

"Oh god! Justin!" Alex cried out to him. He was going so deep inside of her she would swear he filled her up completely. It felt so good and his pelvic bone kept rubbing against her clit doubling the hot ache pulsing in her body. She knew she wouldn't last long and she didn't care reaching back she gripped the head board tightly and let the pleasure run through her until she burst.

A high pitched scream filled the air as Alex's pussy clamped down on Justin's cock. Justin groaned out his satisfaction taking a few more thrusts before spilling inside of her.

"Fuck! Alex!" he yelled out as the last stream of cum jetted out.

Standing up on his knees he let her legs down before laying down on top of her and kissing her mouth sleepily, his cock still buried deep inside of her. "I love you." he whispered breaking the kiss.

"I love you, too." she said smiling softly and running her fingers through his hair.

"I don't want you to go home." he complained boyishly nuzzling his nose into her tresses. "I wish we could sleep like this."

Alex's smiled widened. "We can. Mom, Dad and Max are out of town. They won't be back until Monday morning. So we can spend tonight, tomorrow, Saturday, and maybe even Sunday night together." she said happily snuggling against him.

Justin smiled back at her. It would definitely be a great and probably nerve racking weekend with Alex all to himself.

They spent the next twenty minutes kissing and cuddling and murmuring sweet little things into each others ears until eventually they both fell into a deep peaceful dreamless sleep.

* * *

This was the most excited Alex had ever been to be awake this early in the morning. Not only was she going to get to spend the entire weekend with Justin but he was also going to come check her out of school after he finished with his class. The class only met once a week so it was two and a half hours long but after that he would be all hers. She dug through his closet looking at all his clothes while he toasted some pop-tarts for their breakfast.

She wanted him to look extra hot when he picked her up so all those snooty catholic school girls would die with jealousy. In the month and a half she had been there she hadn't made one friend and she blamed it on the fact that every single one of those girls was evil. Her first day there they had all acted so sweet and helpful but all their 'helping' had only led her knuckles to bleeding from the many whacks a nun had given her with a ruler. And they had apparently done all this because their mopey idol, some scrawny looking senior boy with sad eyes, had flirted with her.

Well, when they saw her boyfriend they would totally lose it because Justin was way hotter than that sulky emo boy. It would be an even better revenge than when she had magically made them draw pentagrams all over their desks while Sister Mary Catherine shouted at them calling them the 'devil's children' then made them all kneel in front of a statue of Jesus for four hours.

It wasn't easy finding an outfit for Justin. He had a lot of dorky clothes and while he looked really cute in them she wasn't really looking for cute. Finally she found a black sleeveless muscle shirt that he usually just wore to lounge around in when he was home. It had definitely caught her attention last time he was home. It showed off his shoulders and arms, gave a slight peek of his hard chest, and was just tight enough show a faint outline of his muscled torso. She paired it with some of his older worn out jeans that had become a little tight on him and a wide black belt. She ran her hands over the leather smiling. He had spanked her with this one once and for some reason the sight of him wearing it had become so sexy to her now.

Gathering up the bundle Alex plopped it down into Justin's lap. "That's what you're wearing today." she informed him snatching up a pop tart and taking a bite.

Justin's face screwed up looking down at the pile. "Alex these clothes are old and worn out. I like to present myself as a professional. I want my professors to take me seriously. I don't want them to think I'm a lazy bum like those people that show up to class in pajamas!" he said scornfully.

Alex picked up her wand and went to his closet. She waved her wand whispering so Justin couldn't hear her spell. Once she was finished she closed the door. Walking back over to Justin she smirked. "Well you can wear whatever you want but I'm pretty sure you aren't going to like it." she said smugly as she bit into her pop tart again.

Justin frowned. "Alex, what did you do to my clothes?" he said in irritation.

Alex smiled. "You can try to find out, but I'm pretty sure you don't have enough time for that if you want to make it to class on time."

Justin glared at her as he took off his robe and pulled on the clothes she had picked out. She was right he didn't have time to figure out what diabolical thing she had done to his clothes. He gathered up all his things. Grabbed his jacket that had luckily been resting on his chair and not in the closet and he was ready to go.

Justin and Alex stepped out of his dorm room together. He scanned his sister and in her uniform. "It's chilly outside Alex you might need a sweater." he warned her.

For once in her life she actually agreed with him. Nodding her head she stepped back into his dorm room to zap in a sweater.

Justin waited in the hallway tapping his foot as if it would make her come back out faster. He wanted to take the long way to class so he could walk her most of the way to her school and if she took much longer he would probably be late. How long did it take to get a sweater anyway?

He was just about to open the door and yell for her to hurry up when he heard a slightly familiar voice shout his name. He turned just in time to she a thin girl in green top and dark blue skinny jeans fling her arms around him. He looked into her rosy face and at her long dark hair for a few seconds in confusion before the image clicked in his brain.

"Miranda?" he said hesitantly not completely sure if this was the same girl as the goth he had once dated.

"Oh My God! It is you!" she said excitedly tightening her arms around him. "I'm so happy to see you!" she cried out.

A very loud, "Ahem!" sounded out as Alex stepped out into the hallway to see the happy girl squeezing her brother/boyfriend. "And who would you be?" Alex said in the most impolite voice possible while glaring daggers at the girl who was touching her property.

Miranda looked over Justin's shoulder at Alex and smiled. "Hey, Alex. Remember me? Miranda, Justin's ex-girlfriend." she said in a friendly voice.

Miranda had no way of knowing that the sound of the words 'Justin's ex-girlfriend' had the instant effect of pissing Alex off so it came as a surprise when Alex rudely and loudly replied. "Oh! You're talking about that weird Goth chick! You were really scraping the bottom of the barrel with that one, Justin!"

Justin looked at her like she was crazy and Miranda just ignored her rubbing her hands up and down Justin's arms. Alex wanted to growl at her but held it in.

"Wow! Justin you've gotten really fit. Your arms feel so strong. I'd love to meet up sometime and see what other things have changed." she said suggestively as her eyes roamed over his body.

"Sure." Justin said obviously oblivious to her innuendo. "But I gotta go now. I'm running late for class." he said dismissively grabbing Alex's hand and twining their fingers as he led her towards the elevators. On a second thought he called back to Miranda. "Nice seeing you again."

The elevator opened and Alex and Justin stepped inside. She jabbed the ground floor button and waited for the elevator to reach its destination. Her face screwed up with a frown. Well there went her good morning. She decided she liked it much better when Justin's possible past lovers remained nameless and faceless.

**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry for the long wait! It took me a while to think up a plot that involved dreams to go along with then theme and then it took me forever to write it. This is only halfway finished. I never meant to split it up but when I realized how long it would take me to complete the whole story and how long the chapter would be I decided it would be better this way. I don't really like it as much as 'DYDAM?1' but that one wrapped up so perfectly it would be hard to top anyway. So I hope you enjoy it anyway. I hope there aren't too many errors. It took me two hours just to check it once but I've been up all night determined to get this chapter out so I hope I didn't miss too many. Thanks for reading and have a great day!**


End file.
